1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage assembly, more particularly to a storage assembly for recording media, such as laser disks, audio recording tapes, and video recording cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage assembly for recording media is known in the art, and includes a casing of predetermined size and dimension such that consumers can select the size of the storage assembly according to their needs. The recording media, such as floppy disks, recording tapes and video cartridges, are of different dimensions and sizes. Some of the storage assemblies presently available are made of wood. Other storage assemblies are made of a plastic material, and are manufactured by extrusion or molding processes. As such, a great number of molds or dies is required for mass production of the storage assemblies, and a high manufacturing cost is subsequently incurred.
A major concern of the industry is to find a way to reduce the manufacturing cost, while enabling the consumer to spend the smallest amount of expense for purchasing a storage assembly that is capable of accommodating different types of recording media.